


Godric's Hollow

by Saturn_Born



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Born/pseuds/Saturn_Born
Summary: Sirius hears Voldemort showed at Godric’s Hollow.... (This hurt me to write.) Also on my tumblr, saturn-born.





	Godric's Hollow

Sirius’ lungs yell at him as he runs as fast as he can through the streets of Godric’s,. He got wind Voldemort has showed and all he could think about was James, Lily and Harry. 

Their house finally comes in view and he slows to a fast walk. From the outside, everything looks okay... He comes to the front door and knocks... nothing. He opens the door and hears Harry crying upstairs.

He rushes up the stairs, but stops suddenly. He sees James laying there...

“P-prongs?” Sirius ask, voice shaking. He slowly leans down to his best friend, realizing what happened. He doesn’t even try to hold the tears back. It pains him, but he gets up and continues to Harry’s room.

“Lily?” He asks, seeing her laying along side Harry’s crib and noticing the same thing happened to her. He rushes to the crib and sees Harry has a mark bleeding on his head in the shape of a bolt.

“That bastard tried to hurt you didn’t he? He can’t take down the strong Harry, can he?” Sirius says, trying to calm the baby. He walks downstairs, shielding Harry from seeing anything upstairs.

Sirius grabs a photo from downstairs, it has all of them together, right after Harry was born. More tears flow, but he quickly wipes them away. 

“Let’s get you out of here.” He says and continues to hold the toddler to his chest and walk into the brisk night air. He quickly heads towards his house, not knowing what to do with it being so late in the night... He lays Harry down for the night and sits on the couch.

“If only I got there sooner.” He mumbles, staring at the photo. He didn’t realize he was crying again till a drop landed on the picture. He looked at the back of the frame where they all wrong their names. 

Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, Lily and little Harry


End file.
